De compras
by AishaUchiha
Summary: Naruto había decidido ir de compras hoy, tenía visita dentro de unos días y tenía que variar su despensa. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con su compañera de la facultad, Ino Yamanaka y que esta le invitara a ir de compras con ella. ¿Qué podía salir mal?


"**De compras"**

Pareja: NaruIno

AU.

Algo de OoC.

Disclamier: los personajes perteneces a masashi kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para mis perversas ideas locas +_+

-"pensamientos"-

-Narrados y diálogos-

.

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki caminaba por las calles de Konoha, rumbo a los grandes almacenes. Hoy se había decidido por ir a hacer las compras del mes, aunque él no fuera de salir a comprar mucha comida, su amigo de la infancia volvía a la ciudad y le había ofrecido hospedaje en su casa hasta que encontrara un apartamento para quedarse. Y dudaba mucho que Sasuke quisiera dos días seguidos comer ramen. Así que no le quedaba de otra que salir a comprar suministros variados.

Acababa de entrar por las puertas automáticas de la entrada cuando a no mucho espacio de él, vio una cara conocida. No era otra que Ino Yamanaka una compañera de la facultad. Le repasó desde lejos antes de acercarse a ella. Si algo tenía de bueno esa chica era sin duda alguna su cuerpo. Vale, también era igual de alocada que él y le gustaba la fiesta, pero en lo primero que se fijaba de ella no era precisamente los ojos. Aunque también los tenía bonitos cabía decir.

- Hola Ino – levantó la mano para que lo viera.

Ella dio una vuelta completa para ver quién era y pudo jurar que su pelo parecía tener vida propia. La melena rubia, ahora atada en una coleta alta, brillaba y se movía a la vez como si tuviera todos los movimientos calculados. Al reconocerlo sonrió. Oh, es verdad, su sonrisa era devastadora.

- Hola Naruto – saludó jovial - ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

No quiso nombrar a Sasuke. Sabía que la chica era admiradora férrea suya en el pasado y no quería estropear el momento de habérsela encontrado hablando sobre su amigo.

- Nada… haciendo las compras del mes jeje – puso una de las manos detrás de la nuca riendo tontamente - ¿y tú? – siguió antes de meter la pata.

- Yo vine por unos recados de mi madre… ¿Quieres acompañarme? – Naruto miró a un lado y a otro suyo y se señaló con el dedo índice. Ella rió – sí, tú.

- Sí, claro – dijo contento.

Después de todo, ¿Quién dejaba pasar una oportunidad así?

.

.

Cualquier persona que conociera a Ino Yamanaka. ¿En qué momento se dejó seducir por su cuerpo y la dejó arrastrarlo de compras por unos grandes almacenes? Sabía la respuesta. Desde que la vio. Suspiró no por primera vez en el día y miró hacia la cortina del probador.

En algún momento entre "sí, claro" y "vamos a por mí comida" se había perdido y se había visto arrastrado por casi todas las tiendas del maldito centro comercial, para que la rubia se probara toda la ropa habida y por haber. Y claro, no había podido comprar nada todavía.

¡Y ya estaba de los nervios! A pesar de arrastrarlo por casi todas las tiendas sin llegar a comprarse casi nada, lo menos que podía hacer sería dejarle ver los cambios de ropa. ¡Pero nooo! La chica tenía siempre algún complejo que no quería enseñar. ¡Ella, complejo! Cerró los ojos de la irritación que tenía encima.

No se había ido ya porque le daba pena dejarla tirada y eso no se lo iba hacer a una amiga. Pero poco le faltaba por estallar. Y bien todos sabían que él era el más impaciente e hiperactivo de todos los del grupo. Pero en eso, le ganaba ella y se estaba dando cuenta bastante bien.

- Ino, ¿te queda mucho? –

- No, ahora salgo… - miró al cielo dando gracias a dios porque estaba a punto de acabar su sufrimiento "aleluya".

Miró de nuevo a la cortina cuando la vio abrirse y observó como la de ojos de mismo color que él, salía vestida como al principio y con un montón de prendas en la mano. Suspiró de nuevo. No había elegido nada de nuevo. Por lo menos Naruto esperaba paciente hasta su despedida después de salir de la tienda.

Había pasado varias horas con ella acompañándola sin verla, era demasiado duro para él, así que no le quedaba de otra que irse a comprar lo suyo y volver a su casa para prepararla para la visita de su amigo.

Estaban en la cola del mostrador, cuando le vino una horrible posibilidad a la cabeza en ese momento. La miró con una ceja alzada. Ella solo miraba dentro de su cartera.

- Ino… ¿Te quedan más tiendas por visitar? – la rubia le sonrió pero al rubio no le pareció esta vez tan arrebatadora como antes.

- Todavía quedan dos plantas más – "¿QUÉ?" era tanta la sorpresa que no pudo evitar decirlo también.

- ¿Qué? – la miró con asombro igual que ella a él, al oírlo casi gritar – no, ni de broma – murmuró para sí mismo mientras cerraba los ojos y volvía a mirarla de nuevo intermitentemente – yo quiero mi compensación por esto.

Y sin dejarla mediar palabra la cogió por la muñeca, se adelantó por toda la fila de chicas que iban a comprar y sacando billetes del monedero abierto de la Yamanaka pagó lo que creía que debían de costar las prendas que llevaba en las manos.

- Ya te lo pagaré después – dijo casi en un gruñido, sacándola de la tienda frente a la mirada petrificada de las dependientas y el resto de chicas.

Una vez fuera, Ino se quiso deshacer del agarre y protestar, pero el rubio ya molesto, no la dejó soltarse lo más mínimo y solo siguió andando como buscando algo.

- ¿Se puede saber a dónde me llevas? – preguntó la Yamanaka resignada a ser llevada por él.

- A un sitio donde pueda cobrar mi recompensa – dijo serio.

- ¿De qué hablas Narut-? – se calló de repente cuando vio la tienda a la que la dirigía ¿Un almacén de hogar?

Y así la llevó por una serie de pasillos hasta que encontró un sitio escondido de la gente y paró. La chica iba a preguntar de nuevo pero no la dejó. La aproximó hacia él y la acorraló entre la pared y su cuerpo, para después juntar sus labios en un cálido y explosivo beso. Beso que sin darse cuenta correspondió.

Y es que, debería de apartarlo de sí, darle una bofetada por hacerle eso y largarse de allí. Pero simplemente no podía, estaba tan embelesada en el contacto de sus lenguas que no quería pensar en nada más. Todo el mundo siempre le había dicho que ese chico era solo un loco problemático, pero ella siempre había visto algo diferente en él. Algo atrayente… como si fuera un sol cegador que rivalizara con ella.

Y simplemente la pasión contenida estalló, como si fueran dos astros brillantes chocando en el cielo.

Pronto, cuando el desenfreno inicial se contuvo un poco se separaron unos centímetros y se miraron a los ojos. Sus respiraciones desacompasadas era lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar hasta uno de los dos habló por fin.

- ¿Esta es tu paga por acompañarme? – la sonrisa que exteriorizó Naruto al oírla la hizo temblar.

- Algo así… - rió un poco al verla sonreír también.

- ¿Y qué te parece si te sigo pagando en tu casa? – oírla decir eso solo logró que el calor se extendiera por todo su cuerpo y se acumulara sobretodo en una parte de su cuerpo.

- Así no me importaría acompañarte otra vez –

Y no perdieron más tiempo. Se adecentaron para salir de la tienda, cogieron sus bolsas y pusieron rumbo al apartamento del rubio. Ya tendría tiempo de pillar algo de comer el mismo día de ir a buscar a Sasuke al aeropuerto. Si tenía suerte tendría todo el fin de semana ocupado.

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí otra de mis locuras momentáneas *O* **

**Un pequeño fic, casi Drabble que se me ocurrió de forma flash sobre esta pareja tan loca que me encanta xD**

**Espero que os haya entretenido tanto como a mí escribirlo y pueda ver vuestras opiniones a traves de sus reviews! **

**Muchas gracias por leer y neko-besitos a todos! x3**


End file.
